Words
by akanemori
Summary: "Aku suka Yosa!" Permainan prompt, setidaknya satu kata itu berarti bagi mereka [Yosaflame/Sherbet & Wodahs/Kcalb chapter 2] [Kcalb/Etihw & Woda/Grora chapter 1]
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Akhir**

Etihw tersenyum tipis, ia menggenggam sepasang tangan pucat itu. Dengan senyumnya, ia berkata

"Tidak apa, mulai sekarang ayo kita buat dunia yang baru,"

* * *

 **2.** **Berbeda**

"Kalau dilihat baik-baik, ternyata memang benar, kau dan Wodahs terlihat seperti kembar," setan bersurai hijau terang itu menatap Grora dari atas ke bawah,

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak mirip!" Grora membantah, Froze menyikut pundak Yosafire, "Elu ga sengaja buat Grora-san marah kan, Yosa?" Yosafire hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ater yang kebetulan lewat, ikut menimpali perkataan Grora, "Benar, mereka berbeda. Wodahs itu pendiam sementara Grora itu serampangan－"

Ater penyet

* * *

 **3\. Hobi**

Kcalb menatap bulan purnama ditemani dengan helaian sepoi malam. Ah, ia sangat menyukai benda bulat itu. Tidak terlalu terang, tidak terlalu gelap, tidak pula sendirian－karena para bintang selalu menemaninya. Walau kecil, tapi Kcalb tersenyum damai.

"Yoho~ Kcalb~ disini kau rupanya," senyum Kcalb memudar, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"...Eti," hanya nama itu yang terucap saat melihat gadis－atau laki-laki－bersurai hitam sebahu itu mendekatinya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kcalb menggeleng, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap purnama. Etihw mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah pemuda hitam itu "Hobimu tidak pernah berubah ya,"

Walau Kcalb tidak tersenyum, ia merasa senang. Sama seperti bintang, Etihw selalu menemaninya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu, ia tersenyum dalam hati.

* * *

 **4\. Kebahagiaan**

Wodahs mengepalkan tangannya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya bawahannya tercinta－Grora－menghilangkan pena bulunya. "Sepertinya aku lupa meletakannya dimana, Ketua," tidak ada kata maaf atau penyesalan dari bibir gadis ras malaikat itu, Wodahs menarik nafas, saat seperti ini ia harus sabar atas kenakalan Grora.

"Kau tidak mencoba keluar dan menghirup udara segar, ketua?"

"...Tidak,"

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang kebahagiaanmu?"

"..."

"Membosankan~"

Wodahs menaikan alisnya dan melirik Grora, "Lalu kau sendiri? Lebih mementingkan kebahagiaanku ketimbang kebahagiaanmu? Kenapa kau memilih menggangguku daripada bermain dengan Yosafire di kebun?"

Wajah Grora sontak memerah.

* * *

 **5\. Makanan**

"Ah~ sup buatan Wodahs memang lezat, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya~"

Kcalb menatap Etihw lekat-lekat "...kau menghabiskan hampir 2/3 bagian,"

Etihw tertawa "Ayolah Kcalb, tidak ada yang bisa menahan godaan dari masakan Wodahs. Ah iya, kau tidak menghabiskan sayuran di piringmu－"

Kcalb mengalihkan pandangannya "－kau tahu, tidak baik mengalihkan pandangan saat seseorang sedang berbicara denganmu,"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku makan wortelnya－"

"...itu Mochi, bukan wortel"

* * *

 **6\. Penutup mata**

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat keberatan dengan penutup mata di mata kananmu?"

Wodahs tersenyum, "Setidaknya itu membuat kakak merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya,"

* * *

 **Biar greget, nulis disclaimernya paling akhir; Gray garden milik Mogeko.**

 **Ini fanfik indonesia pertama yah? Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit aneh dan masih ancur-ancuran, belum diedit soalnya. Seru gitu ya, mulai cerita dengan judul 'akhir'**


	2. Chapter 2 warning sho-ai

**1\. Yang terlihat**

* * *

Merah,

Sejauh yang dapat ia lihat selalu warna itu menghias. Tetap saja, manik Sherbet tidak bisa lepas dari orang itu－

－atau tatapan dingin dari orang itu

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku membencimu, tuan malaikat."

* * *

 **2\. Regret**

* * *

"A-apa itu?! Kau terdengar seperti masokis," Grora melihat Wodahs ngeri.

Ah, Wodahs tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih sarkastik "Begitukah, aku kira itu cukup sadis. tapi, dengan begitu, bukankah dia tidak akan berani berbuat seperti dulu lagi?"

Di balik tembok, Kcalb merinding.

* * *

 **3\. Kau yang aku kenal**

* * *

Hari ini Sherbet super bahagia, ia berencana mengendap diam-diam untuk mendatangi Yosaflame, walaupun jelas sekali sang setan sangat amat membencinya. Oh, bukan Sherbet namanya kalau ia tidak mengganggu Yosaflame walau sehari saja.

"Yosa!"

"Brisik!"

Selama Yosaflame yang bersamanya tetap Yosaflame yang ia kenal.

* * *

 **4\. Pertama**

* * *

Wodahs pertama melihat dia saat perang hebat antara malaikat dan setan. Saat itu Wodahs sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan dengan sosok atasan para setan itu－Bahkan cenderung ke penasaran, ia tidak tahu bahwa raja para setan itu akan se-pemalu ini, atau lebih tepat baru mengetahuinya.

"Mau kubikinkan kue lagi, kak?"

"E-eh? Iya... Gulanya agak dibanyakin..."

* * *

 **5\. Aku benci malaikat**

* * *

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku benci malaikat?"

Dahi Yosaflame berkedut, apakah malaikat di depannya ini memang bosan hidup? Kalau begitu, izinkan Yosaflame membacok malaikat ini dengan api neraka.

"Aku tahu,"

Nah, sebuah pengakuan

"Kalau begitu menyingki－"

"Semua malaikat terkecuali aku kan, Yosa~?"

APAAN ITU!? Oh, ohhhhh... Yosaflame mengerti, ia menganggukkan kepalanya "Benar, terkecuali kamu－"

Sebelum Sherbet menyembahnya, Yosaflame tersenyum sarkas

"－Karena kamu adalah malaikat yang paling aku benci diantara semua malaikat di dunia ini, SILAHKAN GARIS BAWAHI, TEBALKAN, ATAU MIRINGKAN PERKATAANKU,"

Sherbet menciut lalu menjaga jarak dari Yosaflame yang lagi badmood.

* * *

 **6\. Manis**

* * *

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Etihw punya dendam padaku..."

Wodahs menatap kakaknya dengan tanda tanya, bukan, yang ia pikirkan adalah, apa kakaknya ini akhirnya peka?

"Dia memakan habis semua kue ku... Tanpa sisa sampai sepiring-piringnya..."

Wodahs menghela nafas, jadi itu maksudnya.

"Jadi－" Wodahs mengacak puncak kepala kakaknya, "Aku mengerti, akan kubuatkan yang baru lagi,"

Siapa sangka, sang raja iblis menyukai makanan manis?

* * *

 **7\. Berbeda**

* * *

"Ah, pagi Sherbet,"

Petir menyambar Sherbet di pagi bolong, apa ini!? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yosaflame-nya tercinta?!

"Hari ini aku membawakanmu sandwich, dimakan ya?"

Sherbet masih membatu, Apa Yosaflame sudah membukakan hatinya untuk Sherbet?!

"Dengan senang hati, Yosaa~"

－sampai sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas yang dibawa Yosaflame. Sherbet memungutnya.

"Yosa... Apa ini!?"

"Cih, padahal sedikit lagi,"

Di kertas itu terdapat tulisan 'Taktik membunuh malaikat sialan itu' beserta beberapa gambar ilustrasi penjelas.

* * *

 **8\. Perpisahan**

* * *

Wodahs menatap punggung itu, pancaran wajahnya terlihat sangat terpukul.

Sang kakak sendiri tidak menoleh atau sekedar memberi salam perpisahan untuk sang adik, bahkan ia tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Apa kakak yakin?" kali ini Wodahs memberanikan diri bertanya. Kcalb menghela nafas dan menatap sang adik, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Wodahs. Lagipula selama ini aku selalu membebanimu," mendengar jawaban kakaknya Wodahs menunduk,

"Apa salahnya memetik apel sendiri sekali-kali, Kepala? Apa kamu brocon?" kali ini suara Grora memecah situasi.

* * *

 **9\. Pernyataan**

* * *

"Nee, nee, Yosa," Yosaflame menatap pria-malaikat di sebelahnya dengan gusar, mengganggu makan siang saja.

"Bisa bertemu seperti ini tiap hari, seperti takdir ya?" Bukannya kamu yang selalu mengikutiku?!

"Jarang-jarang ada iblis yang mau mendekati malaikat sepertimu, Yosa," Tidak! Aku selalu berusaha menghindarimu, dan kau selalu berakhir mengacaukannya.

"Itu kenapa aku suka..."

Yosaflame kesedak roti, dan sepertinya malaikat di sebelahnya－dan penyebab kecelakaan itu－tidak memedulikan sang iblis dan terus berbicara, "Aku suka Yosa!"

Yosaflame terdiam "...aku juga..."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga... Membencimu,"

Krik.

* * *

 **Hai hai, aka update kilat nih, entah kenapa hubungan si Yosa sama Sherbet yang love-hate gitu aka sukaaa, dan soal hubungan kakak adek itu kyknya slalu nge-troll (maaf, tapi aka suka Wodahs jadi seme) untuk yang ngereview, makasih sudah meninggalkan jejaaaaak! Ai lop yu alll!**


End file.
